Ghosts Of Pirates Bech
Summary Spooky Pirates have kidnapped archaeologist Jack Wheeler and his team the mayor of Delaney Reef has turn to Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Inc gang to save the tourists the money the archaeologists and solve the mystery of Pirates Beach Charecters * Scooby-Doo * Rubble * Fred * Daphne * Katie * Ace Sorensen * Velma * Ryder * Danny * Ranger * Shaggy Transcript (Title has Rubble on it) Rubble:Ghosts Of Pirates Beach. (We open on daytime in Delaney Reef) Mayor McSweeney:Come on one come all to our beach and enjoy it. (A glowing white ship is appearing off of the bay) Mayor McSweeney:What the? (Five ghost pirates get off of it) BlackBeard:I be BlackBeard! This be my domain! We have captured the trespassing achaeologists! Mayor Mcsweeney:Good heavens! (The ghost of Blacbeard laughs an evil laugh) (Cuts to Mystery Patroller speeding down the road) Ryder:Well the case of the succubus was quit a tough one. Danny:Yeah like a tough cookie man. Rubble:Cookie?! Katie:It's only a figure of speech Rubble. Ranger:Cali Rio Logan Monty Suzan Skye Marshall Rocky Chase and Zuma Carlos and Tracker would have liked it. Ryder:Jake and Everest too. Ace:And Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Pinkie Pie Rarity Apple Jack and Spike too. Danny:I can't wait to try the food Delaney Reef has to offer. Rubble:Me too. Ranger:We lived there until we were eight years old Zack. Ryder:Yeah Ranger it was a good town sorta like Adventure Bay. Rubble:No evil villains no ghosts monsters ghouls demons beasts goblins sirens or Dazzlings. Danny:For like a week. (Scene Changer:Mystery Patrol logo they arrive in town only to find it with less tourist visitors and townsfolk) Ryder:Hey now this is strange. Ranger:Where is everyone. (The mayor comes out) Ryder:Mr.Mcsweeney! Ranger:Glad to see you our favorite teacher. Mayor Mcsweeney:I'm not a teacher anymore I'm the mayor of this find tourist town.But unfortunately the town is not making much money. There have been sea spirits terrorizing our humble town. Danny:Let me guess sharks? Mayor Mcsweeny:If it were only sharks. The Ghost of the notorious pirate Blackbeard has been frighting our customers away and captured Jack Wheeler and his group of archaeologists. Katie:Does the town consul know? Mayor Mcsweeney:Yes and I'm afraid. I hired Mystery Incorporated to handle this. Fred:And we are. Velma:Our first clue is this dig permet it has Jack Wheeler's signature with the governor's signature looking the same and the ink is runny. Daphne:We also found a metal detector and a shovel. Ranger:Hey is this the van they arrived into town this morning? Fred:No we parked the Mystery Machine near the beach. Ranger:No not you guys Jack Wheeler and his men. Velma:Yeah this might have a clue. Rubble:Here's some handcuffs broken off and a saw to cut through them. Ace:And here's the wanted poster of the Tanner Boys. Ryder:Oldest of the gang is Mark Tanner he has a scar on his bottom lip. Danny:This rowboat has a little glow white paint. Rubble:And treasure. (A middle-age white man comes over) Peterson:My name is Waylan Peterson I own the pirate museum. Mrs Jenkins doesn't want to donate her costume collection to us. Ace:Hey what is an anchor doing with this? Ryder:Why would a ghost ship need this? Katie:I found a fake beard. (An elderly white female comes over) Jenkins:I am Mrs.Jenkins I warned those foolish archaeologists and my costumes were gone and only I know where they are and everyone is littering and other things. Fred:Thank you ma'am. Shaggy:Like we can go right? Scooby:Reah. Fred:No we got to get to the caves. (Scene Changer:Scooby's badge) Fred:Light it up. (They do so and walk in) (The ghost follow them in and then inside they find a room with the treasure) Shaggy:We'll be down to our watery grave. Scooby:I don't wanna go to Davy Jones locker. Shaggy:Like me ether man. Fred:This must be the treasure room. Ryder:Ive got a plan. Fred:Me too. (The five ghosts come in) Ghost pirate:Arr! Blackbeard:Shiver me timbers! Shaggy:Well like shiver me knees! (His knees knock together) Blackbeard:SIZE THEM! (They do so and they run off to avoid capture and Velma takes the shovel to dig holes as the final chase song from Pirates'Ahoy plays They lure one into the trap then the others too) Fred:Nice one Velma. (Scene Changer:Rubble's badge) (The remaining towns folk and the police are there on the pier) Ryder:Now let's see who the ghost of Blackbeard really is. Velma:(Ramoves the hat attached to the black beard)Mark Tanner the escaped convict and also the phony Jack Wheeler. Ace:They posed as archaeologists to find the treasure. Fred:Which explains that phony dig permit we found. Ranger:Then they'd get the treasure for theirselves. Katie:And also using his four brothers as the pirate mates. Tanner:Yes and we'd have gotten away with it too if not for you meddling kids. (Takes them away) Fred:Well we still got plenty of vacation left. (Fred Says something in Italian to the Tanner Boys) Velma:(Wishpers to Ryder Ranger Katie Ace and Daphne)He just said where's the bathroom. (They drive to celebrate at the soda shop in Delaney Reef) (Scene Changer PAW Patrol badge:We see the place and fade inside Fred reads a newspaper) Fred:Hey listen.(Reads)Teenage Sleuths Solve mystery. Velma:Well that closes the mystery. Scooby:Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Category:Crossovers Category:Season 5